Teaser Bella's Redemption
by MintLollipop01
Summary: This is a teaser of a story I am working on. In short, Edward is a sadistic vampire, who kidnapped Bella. Bella ran away from Edward, then realized she needed him, and went back to him. This is a short part of her punishment. Rated M for a reason. More context inside the story


**A/N: Sorry for the year (or more) long HIATUS on all stories. This is a new EXB fanfic that I have been working on for some time, and I thought I'd post a little teaser for it. No promises on when the actual story will be up, if ever, but I thought that this would be a good little way to get some sense of people's reactions. **

**(Summary of the story right now: Edward is a sadistic vampire who captures Bella, doing mean, evil, torturous things to her while she is with him. When she finally escapes Edward and goes to Jacob, she realizes that she craves what Edward does to her, and returns to him. [The exact plot is obviously a work in progress]. This scene is just after Bella returns to Edward, aware that he will hurt her for leaving, and ready to accept her punishment for running away. Bella is a big girl in this story. She doesn't cower from pain (or she learns not to), and instead she eventually relishes it. If this doesn't make sense to any of you, it may just be b/c you don't have enough context, or because it is kind of an "out-there" idea.) **

**i hope you enjoy it. Please review - that way I know what the hell to do with it. **

"Your punishment for leaving will be spread out over the number of days that you were gone from me."  
I wracked my brain. I thought it had been a week. Seven days of punishment? I trembled and Edward placed a hand on my shoulder.  
"Isabella, look at me," he said, bringing one hand to my chin to angle my face up. I made my eyes meet his black ones, seeing some burning emotion in them.  
"You left me for seven days. It tortured me while you were gone." I took a moment to realize what he was saying. Leaving him had hurt me, yes, but it had tortured him. His eyes burnt with that pain, and I wished that I could take it away. I wished I could kiss him, or help him.  
"So you are going to torture me in return?" I blurted out suddenly, not sure what I could do. I immediately cursed the words as his eyes blazed with a newfound pain. His expression turned disgusted with me, and he moved to turn away.  
"No, Edward! Please! That-" I said quickly, "- that came out wrong. I wasn't thinking. Please. I don't believe that. Really!"  
He spun quickly to face me.  
"Then what, Bella? What do you believe? Why do you think I am _torturing _you?" He spat angrily, his eyes blazing. I flinched at the rage and pain apparent on his face.  
"Please," I whispered. "Please."  
"Please what?" He asked harshly.  
"Let me take your pain. So it will be gone," I said quietly, feeling tears slip down my eyes at Edward's pain. "Punish me. Hurt me. Give me your pain."  
His eyes softened minutely.  
"You don't want it," he said angrily.  
"I do! I want you. All of you. I want to belong to you. Stop fighting me. _Please,_" I said, clinging to his shirt.  
"You _do _belong to me," he growled.  
"Then prove it to me," I said back fiercely. "Show me who I belong to. Punish me."  
He growled, and suddenly I was pinned to a tree, my back pressed against the trunk, my wrists above my hand.  
"You _are mine,_" Edward growled, then plastered his lips to mine, kissing me harshly, almost painfully. I tried to kiss him back, but couldn't keep up with the fierce pace, and just let him feel me under him.  
My clothes were soon ripped to shreds, dangling off my body. Edward gripped my body hard, his cold hands all over me, squeezing my breast too tightly, gripping my hip painfully. I didn't complain. I deserved the pain.  
Once all of my clothes were shredded, Edward pulled back, and quickly removed his belt. He wrapped it around the tree, then tied my wrists tightly underneath it, leaving my hands above my head and the front of my body bare to him. He disappeared for a moment, then was back, holding a long, thin tree branch in his hand, covered in pine needles. He pulled off most of the needles, but not all, until he was left with a long, mostly bare branch. When I made the realization that this was his switch to punish me with, I felt nauseated and I trembled, my knees shaking violently.  
With the tip of the switch, Edward circled my right breast lightly, leaving me covered in goose pimples suddenly, he had hit my right nipple hard, three times in rapid succession. I cried out, tears immediately springing from my eyes at the pain. He continued on, repeating the action to my left breast, leaving me sobbing and writhing against the tree, tethered by the belt.  
Edward continued, as I sobbed, and he thrashed my entire front side, covering me with thin crimson lines of blood. Over my breasts, not sparing my nipples, down my stomach, to the front of my thighs. This continued for a while, until Edward stopped.

"Spread your legs." My eyes widened through their tears and I hesitated.  
"Now, Isabella." His voice held a dark warning.  
I hiccupped and coughed, tears and snot running down my face. Then, slowly, I inched my legs apart, all but hanging from my wrists that were attached to the tree.  
"Wider," he said, tapping the inside of my leg with the branch. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the pain coming, then spread my legs another foot apart.  
"Good."  
There was more pain, and I was sobbing while gasping for breath, and sanity. I was shouting in pain and thrashing and screaming, my eyes shut tightly, as he attacked the insides of my thighs, never reaching my pussy.  
Finally, he stopped again. The only sounds in the quiet forest were my loud sobs and my sobs.  
"Open your eyes, Isabella."  
I forced myself to, to look at Edward.  
"Three more. To your cunt."  
I gasped out a sob, then closed my legs.  
He pursed his lips. "Keep your eyes open."  
I nodded again, then slowly and deliberately widened my legs even further than they were spread before. I could do this. Three more.  
"Good girl," there was a hint of a smile on his beautiful face.  
I looked into Edward's eyes, which were dark and calculating, focused between my legs.  
I breathed in deeply, shakily. Edward met my eyes for a moment, then he swung.  
I screamed until I was out of air, then closed my eyes sobbed, my knees having collapsed completely.  
Edward waited. _Two more. Just two. You can do this, _I told myself.  
I opened my legs even further, then opened my eyes and met Edward's. Very deliberately, I nodded.  
And shrieked again as white-hot fire exploded on my pussy. I forced myself to keep my eyes open, though I gasped and coughed and shouted in pain. "One more, fucking _get it over with_!" I shrieked at Edward, seeing that he hadn't moved to go again.  
And then there was another flash of pain. I let myself shriek until I was out of air and saw black spots on my vision, then hung limply from where my wrists were tied, too tired to think about anything but the burning pain on my body.  
Edward came over and cupped my cheek. I turned my head away from his touch.  
"Give me a second before you touch me," I said, closing my eyes and trying to gather my mind back up from where it was at my ankles.  
His touch receded. I tried to take deep breaths, focusing on things other than the pain I was feeling. I may have been there for several minutes like that, and finally I opened my eyes.  
Edward's dark eyes were peering at me curiously and with a deep concern.  
"You are such a bastard," I whispered. Rage and sadness sparked in his eyes and he raised the hand that still held the branch. Before he did something that would cause me more pain, I quickly asked, "Kiss me?" with a meek smile.  
Surprise and confusion crossed his face, then he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine gently. I kissed him, taking the lead as far as I could in my position, trying to kiss him passionately and without fear. My mouth opened and my tongue traced his lips, then he pulled away.  
"Isabella," he growled out.  
"Yes?" My confusion was evident in my tone.  
"If you continue like that, I will have no choice but to fuck you right here." I couldn't help but lick my lips. Even after all that he had done to me, his words still sent a spark of deep want to my cunt and I whimpered.  
His nostrils flared when he smelled my arousal at his words.  
"Please," I whimpered, begging for him to give me some kind of pleasure.  
"You have cuts on your cunt," he muttered, looking me deep in the eyes.  
"I don't care. I want you. Please."  
He nodded. I blinked, then he was naked in front of me.  
He ran his fingers down my cheek, down my neck.  
"I'm afraid to touch you. I don't want to cause you pain." I almost laughed at the irony of hearing him say this.  
"Don't be," I said. "I'll be fine. Fuck me. Hard and fast against this tree. Then take me home and do it again."  
He growled at my words and latched onto my neck, suckling and kissing. His cold body pressed against my welts and cuts, making them burn, and I gasped out. I couldn't move my hands still, and let him continue his assault on my neck with his mouth for a few moments before growing impatient.  
"Please, Edward. I need you in me _now_."  
He groaned, smashing his mouth to mine, while simultaneously lifting me up by the crooks of my knees. My back scraped against the tree, but I didn't care because Edward's tongue was in my mouth, and then he slammed his cock into me.  
"Oh!" I moaned against his mouth. He moved slowly, shifting his hips minutely.  
"Please, Edward. Fuck me. As hard as you can."  
_"Fuck_," he groaned, then proceeded to slam into me at almost vampiric speed.  
"_Oh my _god!" I shrieked, then moaned when he pinched my welt-covered nipple.  
He slammed into me, over and over, the friction intense and full of passion. I tried to hitch my knee up higher on his body, then moaned when that made him go _that much deeper._ "Oh, so good, Edward. So _deep_!"  
"Come for me, Bella," he demanded. And I did. I exploded around him, my muscles squeezing and shuttering. I threw my head back as I came, hitting it on the tree, seeing stars, as my world exploded around me.  
Edward stiffened, thrusting deep into me, before coming in long, cold streams that I could feel inside me.  
Black spots covered my vision and I moaned, in pain and pleasure, closing my eyes as all went black.

**A/N: Like I said - it's a work in progress. Did you enjoy? Review, my lovelies! **


End file.
